


Comfort

by youeitherseeitoryoudont



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, hes crying the poor bab, virgil is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeitherseeitoryoudont/pseuds/youeitherseeitoryoudont
Summary: Virgil finds Roman crying and decides to help his friend out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Comfort

Roman was choking on his own tears. "Don't cry darling prince, you're supposed to be a hero. And hero's don't cry." A voice echoed inside his head.

He sunk to the floor. "Shut up." Roman wasn't sure if he whispered or yelled those words, they slipped out of the walls he had built. At this point, he didn't know anything. His vision was blurry, and his head ached. All he knew is that he was choking on his own tears and he couldn't seem to calm down. Punching his fists into the floor in frustration, he let out another sob. 

'Why can't I stop crying? I'm supposed to be the strong hero, a prince!' He thinks 'Not a pathetic weakling, yet here you are.' the voice adds, and the tears only fall harder and he's choking, he can't breathe, the air is gone. He can't breathe. He can't breathe. He cant-

"Roman?" Virgil's voice calls out. "Are you crying?" he asks - a hint of concern in his voice.

The tears stop, Roman quickly wipes his eyes. Hopefully his cheeks aren't so puffy. Sitting up, he flashes Virgil the brightest smile he can manage. "Of course I wasn't! What made you think that?"

Virgil is unconvinced. He takes small steps towards Roman. "It's okay to cry you know.?It's not a sign of weakness. Far from it." Roman's happy smile falters. "Not saying you were crying or anything, Princey, but you can always talk to me."

Roman didn't even remember moving but the next thing he knew he was hugging a very shocked Virgil, tears falling from his eyes once more. "Thank you." He whispered.

Virgil's arms wrap around Roman, "Anything for my friend."  
Roman sobs into the embrace, probably soaking Virgil's hoodie in the process but the two of them couldn't care less. 

"Do you wanna talk about it or,,," Virgil's voice trails off.

Roman shakes his head and takes a shaky breath. "Do you think we could watch a Disney movie?" he asks softly.

"Anything for you Princey" Virgil replies with a soft smile, taking Roman by the hand and leading him into his own room. "What movie do you wanna watch?" He asks as Roman craws into his bed. All was well.


End file.
